Processing requirements are advancing as the world turns toward multimedia. The availability of internet multimedia content continues to improve with some sites supporting full high definition video sharing. The added use of video conferencing has also increased the demand for better quality and faster processing. In addition, cell phones are increasingly used as digital cameras and camcorders. The move to mobile equipment is increasing the demand for high resolution image processing with low power consumption.